Kai, Ty, Jasmine, Sora, and Brandon go to Kanjo
by Kai Kambayra
Summary: Ready for more. After Kai, Ty, Jasmine, Sora, and Brandon join the eliete 4 they find themselves in a pickle!
1. Rise and Shine Pokemon Battling time

Rise and Shine Pokemon Battling Time  
  
Kai woke up. "Wake up Jasmine. We've got to get to the stations. We are the Elite Four."  
They manned their stations at Seven o'clock.  
First was Brandon, then Sora, after that was Jasmine, Ty, and Kai.  
A trainer walked into Brandon's station. He took out a pokemon Brandon had never seen before.  
By the time this trainer got to Kai's station, he was ready. He took out his Pikablu. The myserious trainer took out 'M. 'M looked like the Twin towers.  
A great light shone around the room. Kai fainted.  
  
When Kai woke up he saw Jasmine, Sora, Ty, and Brandon. They were in a strange place. On the ground numbers and letters were painted. The houses had no roves.  
"Where are we?" Brandon asked.  
  
The trainers got a map form the mart and found that they weren't in Orange anymore. 'M sent them to the continent of Takno. They were in Glitch City.  
In Glitch City was an airport but there was a sign outside that said "Ten Badges required".  
Ty summoned the pokeball with Ho-oh in it.  
"Oh No! Our pokemon died on the way here! We have to get six new pokemon."  
A Tarous, 'M, Draken, Cerebu, and Cyduck jumped in front of the trainers.  
  
Ty caught Tarous. Jasmine caught Draken. Sora caught Cyduck. Brandon caught Cerebu. Kai caught 'M.  
Just then a women walked up and asked if the trainers wanted to Battle.  
"Go Bugeon, Foleon, Lunareon, Vaporeon, Flaireon, and Jolteon."  
"Hum, guys can I borrow your pokemon?"  
"Go! 'M, Cerebu, Cyduck, Tarous, and Draken."  
'M saw Bugeon and started glowing.  
  
EVOLUTION  
'M evolve to MissingNo.  
  
MissingNo was a ghost pokemon that scared the heck out of Bugeon. Cerebu ate Foleon for supper. Lunareon was matched up against Cyduck. Rock is weak against water so when Psyduck used water gun Lunareon fainted. Tarous charged Flaireon into a lake near by. Draken used Dragon Purification to wipe out Jolteon and Vaporeon.  
  
"You're not through with me yet," The Trainer said.  
"What's your name?"  
"I'm Amanda. I'm married to Jeff."  
She ran off.  
  
"Jasmine, you can keep Cyduck. Since there is a new breed of Pokemon on this continent I want to Catch mouse pokemon of this new breed."  
With that the trainers started down the path to Cinibar City.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Ladies and Gentlemen: Koga

2. Ladies and Gentlemen: Koga  
  
"Finally!" Ty exclaimed as the trainers made it to Cinibar City. They arrived at the gym to see a familiar face. It was Brandon Wedil. "Hey! In case you didn't know me I'm Brandon. This gym leader uses fire type pokemon." When the trainers got into the gym they were in an empty theater. On the stage was the gym leader Koga. "Hello opponents." "Go Cerebru, Draken, Cyduck, MissingNo, and Tarous." "Well then go Matchillo, Firebird, Feliflame, Charnole, and Explo." Matchillo spit fire at Tarous. He was hurt. "No!" Ty yelled. "That was great Koga!" Came hundreds of screams. Kai looked out and saw all the seats full. Tarous started glowing.  
  
EVOLUTION Tarous to Baisen  
  
Baisen charged Matchillo into the crowd where he fainted. Charnole met his unhappy end when Cyduck used his water gun attack. Firebird and Draken fought at celing height. Their battle generated a whirlwind. The whirlwind transformed into a pokemon, Pokewrath. Kai threw his pokeball and caught Pokewrath. Firebird lost. Cerebu and Feliflame got into a cat fight. Yet in the end, Feliflame was torn to bits. "BOO!" The crowd yelled. Last pokemon standing of Koga's was Explo. He was a bomb pokemon. MissingNo was ready. Explo used self destruct. It didn't effect MissingNo because he was a ghost. THE TRAINERS GOT THE HEAT BADGE.  
  
The crowd booed as the trainers left.  
  
The trainers were on the trail to Fusia city. They saw an old man being attacked by four pokemon. Sora threw out three pokeballs and caught three Pikachus. Ty caught Metalsaur. "Yeah!" "Thank You! You can all sleep in my house tonight as a token of my appreaciation."  
  
"Thank You!" The trainers yelled as they headed down the road to Fusia City.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Stop Bugging Me

3. Stop Bugging Me!  
  
Through it all the trainers made it to Fusia City only to find that the door to the gym was locked.  
"If you're looking for the key I have it and I'll give it to you if you find my gold teeth," The game Warden told the Trainers.  
The trainers figured since the Warden worked in the safari zone that's where they should start their search.  
  
They ran into many pokemon. Jasmine caught a Shockra. Brandon caught Vootwo. Kai caught a Gyarados.  
The trainers saw something shiny in the dirt. It was the gold teeth.  
"Thanks! As a gift I'll give you a fire stone," The game Warden said.  
Becky used the Fire stone on Pikachu.  
EVOLUTION  
Pikachu to Pikaflare.  
  
The trainers opened the door to the gym with the second gift from the warden. "Let's battle. Six on six. Go Bugeon, Beautifly, Icepick, Locafree, Pinsire, and Scytherper." "Go Shockra, Vootwo, Pikaflare, MissingNo, Metalsaur, and Pokewrath." Pikaflare melted Icepick with his fire attacks. Pokewrath easily defeated Pinsire. He sucked him up. Locafree was flying. Vootwo used his voodoo doll to destroy Locafree. Beautifly was tougher. She flew around and Shockra couldn't zap her. Shockra then got an idea. Beautifly flew to attack. Shockra zapped her. Bugeon was matched up against MissingNo.  
  
EVOLUTION

MissingNo to Kangastan.  
  
"How could a ghost pokemon evolve to a stone pokemon?" Sora was confused. Kangastan crushed Bugeon with his rock fists. Metalsaur used his metal whips to damage Skytherper.

THE TRAINERS BEAT JANINE AND GOT THE HIVE BADGE.  
  
"With this badge you can fusion to get pokemon like Butterdude, Venustoise, etc." "We don't have a fusion machine," Ty told Jainie. "Here, you can have my old one." The trainers left. "Later I want my pokemon specialty to be fusion!" Kai exclaimed. Kai sent all his pokemon except Kangastan to Professer Chris. He would take care of them.  
  
The trainers were on the path to Lavender City when someone jumped in their way. "Let's Battle"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
